Mereka Yang Telah Pergi
by Naomi Hime
Summary: Tentang mereka yang sudah pergi. Permintaan maaf, terima kasih, penyesalan. Ungkapkan kasih sayangmu sebelum terlambat.


**Mereka Yang Telah Pergi**

 **Harry Potter disclaimer by J.K. Rowling**

 ** _One : Erised_**

Dua orang berbeda gender tengah memperhatikan sebuah layar besar. Pria berambut cokelat merangkul wanitanya yang berambut merah muda. Ekspresi mereka seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Si Pria menatap layar itu dengan jengkel, sedangkan si Wanita menatapnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Saat ini, mereka tengah memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong gelap. Anehnya, saat dia bertemu dengan penjaga sekolahnya ia tetap terlihat santai.

"Mau kemana kau, Ecalper?!" tanya si penjaga sekolah dengan curiga.

"Tenang, _old man_ ," ejeknya, "aku ini prefek, ingat? Sekarang, biarkan aku lewat, Filch."

Si penjaga sekolah—Filch—mendengus tak suka, tapi membiarkan si pemuda lewat.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan. Lurus, berbelok, dan akhirnya sampai disebuah lorong buntu. Tapi, dia tak berhenti. Dia berdiri di depan tembok itu, kemudian terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ajaib! Sedetik kemudian, tembok itu berubah menjadi pintu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, pemuda itu langsung masuk melalui pintu itu, yang entah bagaimana caranya, begitu dia masuk, berubah menjadi tembok kembali.

Dia mendengus saat memandang sekelilingnya. _Hanya dalam waktu lima belas tahun, dan tempat ini sudah penuh dengan sampah_ , batinnya. Namun, dia tak khawatir. Karena ia sudah tahu persis tujuannya.

Ia sudah menemukan benda itu sejak minggu lalu, saat ia sedang menyembunyikan surat cinta rahasia yang tak pernah diberikannya pada gadis pujaannya. Dia menemukan benda itu. Disebuah ruangan kecil diujung ruangan itu.

Awalnya dia tak mengerti. Sebelumnya, dia mengira benda itu memantulkan hal-hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Namun, setelah menelitinya, sekarang dia tahu kalau bukan itu fungsinya. Benda itu mematulkan hasratnya. Keinginan terdalamnya. Memantulkan dengan jelas apa yang selama ini hanya menjadi pikiran berasas _seandainya._

Menyedihkan, memang. Tapi, dia merasa ketagihan. Dia tak mau tahu kenapa benda itu ada disana. Mungkin kepala sekolahnya baru saja membelinya untuk mengejek diri sendiri. Atau mungkin beliau membeli itu untuk anak-anak seperti dia. Entahlah. Yang penting, dia bisa melihat hal-hal yang selama ini hanya menjadi khayalan. Walaupun hanya dalam bentuk ilusi yang semakin membuatnya ironis.

Kini, dia telah sampai deadpan benda itu. Sebuah cermin setinggi satu setengah meter—sangat tinggi untuk ukuran cermin—dengan hiasan berbentuk sulur-sulur rumit di pinggirannya. Dipusat sulur-sulur itu, diujung atas cermion tertulis dengan jelas _Erised_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum masam. Wajahnya telah berubah menjadi seperti pria dewasa yang berdiri dalam cermin. Rambutnya juga berubah, berwarna abu-abu dengan corak hitam dibeberapa tempat.

Ia melihat kebahagiaan yang selama ini di inginkannya. Pria berambut cokelat dengan wajah penuh luka tampak sedang memporak porandakan tatanan rambut remaja laki-laki didepannya sambil tertawa lepas, membuat rambut remaja itu berubah warna disetiap usapannya. Sementara wanita berambut merah muda disebelahnya hanya menertawakan dua pria didepannya dengan geli.

Pemuda itu terduduk lemas. Walaupun yang dilihatnya sangat membahagiakan, namun dia sadar, kalau hal itu hanya ilusi semata. Dia tak bodoh. Dia tak tertipu dengan ilusi itu. Namun apa daya, ilusi itu tetap saja membuatnya terlena. Jatuh kedalam jurang penuh kebahagiaan semu yang suatu saat akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Namun apa daya?! Dia hanya seorang bocah biasa yang belum pernah bertemu dengan dua orang yang dilihatnya di cermin. Dia hanya bocah malang yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang mereka. Membahagiakan mereka. Bahkan, dia bisa saja melupakan rupa mereka berdua. Terutama si Wanita yang wajahnya sering sekali berubah-ubah.

Hanya, biarkan saja dia menikmati kebagaiaan semu itu. Melihat kedua orang tuanya tertawa bahagia bersamanya, walaupun itu hanya berupa ilusi. Biarkan saja dia berandai-andai. Mewujudkan visi _seandainya_ miliknya, walaupun hanya dalam bayangan yang tak nyata. Biarkan dia merasakan kasih sayang mereka, yang walaupun hanya terlihat oleh mata.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya melalui layar besar kini tengah berbagi ekspresi yang sama, kesedihan. Si Pria memeluk wanitanya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tanpa sadar, pria itu juga ikut menitikkan air matanya.

Menyesal. Mungkin itulah yang sepasang suami-istri itu rasakan. Menyesal karena telah membuat putra mereka berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Menyesal karena telah membuat putra mereka merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dari cermin yang hanya menampakkan ilusi semata. Menyesal, karena telah meninggalkan putra mereka sendirian.

"Mom, Dad…" bisik pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau tak suka dengan tindkanku, Dad. Maaf. Tapi aku ingin melihat kalian," dia tersenyum kecil diantara tetesan air matanya yang tanpa sadar telah mengalir. "Apakah kalian tahu, aku mendapat lima _outstanding_ di latihan ujian OWL. Aku yakin aku bisa mendapat lebih di ujian yang sesungguhnya."

Ia berhenti sejenak. Memandangi cermin yang kini menunjukkan gambar sebuah keluarga yang tengah makan malam. Dua diantara mereka berambut merah muda. Meja itu penuh berisi makanan enak. Dua orang dewasa dalam cermin itu terlihat tersenyum bangga. Waita berambut merah muda mengusap rambut pemuda itu, membuat rambutnya berubah warna menjadi hijau muda. Bayangan itu seolah tengah mengejeknya.

"Dan aku dicalonkan menjadi prefek tahun depan," cerita pemuda itu, "apa kau senang, Dad? Kutebak, kau pasti sedang kecewa, Mom. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Mom. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menjadi kapten tim Quidditch dari pada menjadi prefek."

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, Mom… Dad… Walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu sejak aku bisa bicara, tapi aku mengerti," ucap si Pemuda yang kini semakin banjir air mata.

"Mom, Dad. Apa kalian tahu, kata pertamaku dulu adalah Mom. Wow, kau pasti tengah melonjak kegirangan 'kan, Mom. Dan apa kalian tahu, saat aku pergi dengan Harry ke London Muggle, aku memilih boneka biasa pertamaku, kalian bisa menebaknya? Berbentuk serigala."

"Mom, Dad. Apakah kalian melihat langkah pertamaku? Aku terjatuh di langkah kelima, kata nenek. Prestesi yang menakjubkan untuk seorang bayi, bukan? Apa kalian melihat saat aku memakan sayur pertamaku? Kata nenek, aku langsung memuntahkannya. Apa kalian lihat, siapa orang yang pertama kali kena ompolku? Ron, kata Harry. Apa kalian tahu, siapa cinta pertamaku? Apa kalian melihatku saat aku masuk Hufflepuff? Apa kau sangat senang saat itu, Mom? Apa kalian tahu? Apa kalian lihat? Oh, tentu kalian tahu. Kalian lihat. Aku yakin kalian memperhatikanku dari sana," pekiknya frustasi.

Kini, da telah berada diposisi bersujud didepan cermin itu. Tangannya meraih dengan lemah tangan ibunya yang tengah ditampakkan.

Malamnya, dia bermimpi. Dia berada di sebuah bangunan besar polos yang diselimuti kabut tipis. Dan saat kabut itu menghilang, dia melihatnya. Dua orang yang selalu ditampakan cermin laknat itu tiap kali ia kesana.

Ibunya berambut hitam kumal dengan wajah sedih, dan ayahnya juga menampakkan ekspresi serupa. Namun, saat mereka melihatnya, mereka berdua tersenyum tulus. Dan seketika, rambut ibunya menjadi berwarna merah muda.

"Kami melihatnya, sayang," ucap ibunya dengan lebut. "Aku mendengar kata pertamamu. Dan aku sangat senang sampai terharu saat itu."

"Kami melihatnya, nak. Saat kau ke London Muggle bersama Harry dan memilih sendiri boneka serigala itu," timpal ayahnya dengan senyum bangga.

"Kami melihatnya. Saat kau masuk ke Hufflepuff. Aku sangat senang, sementara ayahmu menjadi sangat kecewa," cerita ibunya.

"Yeah. Kami melihat semua itu, mendengar semua itu," ucap ayahnya.

"Kami juga mengerti perasaanmu, sayang. Kami minta maaf. Karena kami, kau harus mengalami ini," kata ibunya. Rambutnya kembali berwarna kelam.

"Kami terima kalau kau membenci kami, nak. Atak yang kami lakukan kepadamu," lanjut ayahnya.

Tapi, pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat. Dia maju kedepan, ingin memeluk dua orang didepannya, namun mengurungkan niat itu disaat-saat terakhir, seolah takut kalau dua orang itu akan menghilang saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Aku tak membenci kalian. Aku tak marah pada kalian karena membuatku mengalami ini. Aku bangga pada kalian. Kalian adalah pahlawam perang. Kalian berani mati untuk membela hal yang kalian anggap benar. Aku tak mungkin membenci kalian yang pergi saat berusaha membuatkan dunia yang lebih baik untukku. Aku menyayangi kalian, Mom, Dad," ucap pemuda itu yang kini sudah kembali menitikkan air mata.

Setelah mendengar pidatonya, ibunya langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan erat yang terasa sangat nyata. Sesaat kemudian, ayahnya ikut bergabung dengan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Teddy," bisik mereka bersamaan.

Sedetik kemudian, Teddy Lupin terbangun di kasurnya di asrama Hufflepuff. Dengan wajah yang sangat basah karena air mata. Namun, kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia menangis bahagia.

 **Chapter One : Complete**

 **A/N**

Huaaa… apa ini?

Entah kenapa, saya tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk membuat fic tentang 'mereka yang telah pergi'. Dan inilah hasilnya. Ada yang nangis? Kayaknya, saya nggak berbakat membuat fic yang bisa bikin nangis -_-

Rencananya, fic ini akan menjadi fic multi-chapter. Semoga saja kemampuan saya membuat anak orang menangis dengan kata-kata semakin terasah *tertawa jahat*.

Terima request-an~

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
